


Bitter Coffee

by MidnightReswri



Category: Spy Fiction (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightReswri/pseuds/MidnightReswri
Summary: Coffee keeps Sheila grounded to a sense of normal life.





	Bitter Coffee

Sheila scowled as the taste first registered on her tongue. Bitter coffee was a daily ritual. Cruel, but necessary. Her body signaled every little detail surrounding her: airflow, exit paths, furniture placement, heartbeats, tapping, dripping, conversations two doors down. It always overwhelmed her until that first taste. It was enough of a kick to refocus her senses.

Sheila smiled, relief growing, as the world became quiet. It was nice to come back down with the drink everyone else seemed to use waking up. Her purpose with the drink was similar to everyone else’s. Better yet, it made her feel human.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a playthrough of Spy Fiction earlier this year and lamented how woefully underdeveloped Sheila was as a character that we only really get anything in regards to her backstory in a boss battle. So, I decided this was my chance to just make headcanons for her based on that small bit of information we get. Thus, Sheila drinks coffee daily to keep her head straight because otherwise everything is just. too much.
> 
> This is also my first fic in years so I guess a drabble is a good way to start, right?


End file.
